creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Truth about Me
Some people swore the house was haunted, but I knew that it wasn’t. I had lived in the house for all my life, it was passed down for generations, and everyone in our family lived in this house, well at least that’s how it used to be. I live alone in this house now, everyone else moved away. They didn’t even tell me, they just left. I usually don’t leave the house, my fridge is always full, and I’ve got whatever I need. Sometimes I hear people talking about my house, they describe it as abandoned and old. I’m not sure why people think no one lives there, since clearly, I still do. I guess since I haven’t been out of the house much, people don’t even remember that I still live there. Some kids come by and throw stones at my windows and then run away. I don’t know why the kids do that, I’m not a mean person, I was always friendly whenever I met anyone. The saddest part about it all is that when my windows break because of the stones, I try to call a window repair man, but no one ever picks up. I never feel like going out to an actual store because of my habit of staying inside. I never need to leave, so I never want to leave. Sometimes I look around my house for a ghost or spirit that might be haunting my house, but I never find one. I never have been able to understand why people think my house is haunted. Sometimes I think about selling the house so that I can go live somewhere else. Maybe a house where all the windows aren’t broken and where the neighbors remember that I’m still alive. Back then I didn’t know the truth, I didn’t know that I wasn’t alive. This is the story of how I found out that I wasn’t alive anymore. As I said before, I didn’t know I was dead. But now that I think about it, people didn’t talk to me because they couldn’t see me, kids threw stones at my house because they didn’t know I was living there, People said the house was haunted because I was the one haunting it! Of course I had died and then became a ghost, but back then I didn’t know, but one day I found out. As usual I was walking to the kitchen to get some food. I had a long tiring day of sleeping, and you know what? I felt even more tired after waking up, so I was hoping that some food would help me stay awake. I opened the fridge and peered inside for my favorite snack, frozen Titanic gummies. Suddenly it hit me, why would my fridge always be full if I never went out to buy anything? I thought it was queer that I had never wondered about this before. Despite my confusion, I grabbed my gummies and sat down at the dining table. I took out my favorite flavor, raspberry. I had once read a story when I was little, it was about a jolly rancher named Blue Jolly Rancher, or Raspberry for short. I loved that character, so from then on my favorite flavor for anything was raspberry. In the packet of Titanic gummies there was only one raspberry gummy, so I decided to save it for last. I ate all the rest and then the raspberry one. I felt completely energized, and for the first time in a long time, I decided to go outside and step into some fresh air. I put on my best coat and a pair of my favorite vintage 1912 heels. I always dressed in vintage clothes, it made me feel fancy. But, for going outside I decided that just wearing regular clothes would look fine. Obviously, I looked awkward wearing vintage heels with a modern outfit, but those were my favorite shoes and I just had to wear them. I had to let my shoes breathe in some fresh air too. As soon as I stepped out, a light breeze blew across my face. I realized that all the years I had spent inside, I had been missing what was really beautiful, the world outside. I took a deep breath and stepped off the stairs. I walked across the pathway to the front gate and looked around. I was hoping that someone would notice me and say hi, but all I saw was people trying to run away as soon as they stepped past the house. I must admit that I did feel bad, but I kept a smile pasted on my face and walked to the market. I decided to buy something healthy, like vegetables. After arguing with myself for a while, I decided to buy one vegetable and a box of titanic gummies. When I reached the market I noticed that it was really crowded. I didn’t care because I had spent so much time alone that I wanted lots of people around me. Little did I know that I was about to find out that I was a ghost. I walked over to the row with colorful vegetables. I went to the person selling cucumbers and asked for the biggest one. He didn’t respond so I asked again. He didn’t even turn his face towards me. I got angry and just decided to leave and go back home, going out of my house was a bad idea. As I walked back, I thought about the reasons that could have made the man not turn around to give me a cucumber. My first thought was that maybe someone was holding a gun to his stomach and threatened to kill him if he gave me a cucumber, but that a was a bit extreme so I thought of something else. Maybe he was deaf, so he wouldn’t be able to hear me. But then he would have had another person help him know when customers were talking to him. So, in the end I simply decided that it was too noisy and that the man hadn’t heard me over all the commotion. I felt bad that I had just stormed off, so I turned around and started walking back. But, as soon as I turned, I bumped into a young lady, or at least that’s what would’ve happened if I wasn’t a ghost. The girl walked right through me and kept on going as if nothing had happened. My heart stopped for a moment (it wasn’t actually beating since I was dead, but it certainly felt like something in my body had stopped working), I blinked a few times then took a deep breath. I ran to my house, kicked off my 1912 heels, and sat down, trying to recollect all my thoughts. No wonder the man hadn’t heard me, I was a ghost, I was dead. I also thought about how the girl walked right through me. She couldn’t see me and I was as thin as air. It all suddenly hit me. That’s how I realized I was dead. I stayed in the house. I’m still the same, I look the same, wear the same clothes and walk the same way. The only thing that is different is my mood, I’m no longer friendly or ever happy. So my house has now actually earned the title “haunted”. I haunt the house and I haunt whoever comes near the house. You know who else automatically gets haunted without even seeing me? Whoever reads this story. You know too much about me already, I can’t let you live and pass on my story. I’ll find you, no matter where you go. So, I suggest that you spend your last few days wisely because nothing will ever be the same again… FOR YOU! Category:Places